Pepero Day
by FelicianaV
Summary: On a cool day in November, Yong decides to pay his friend Chun a visit to celebrate a favorite holiday of his. South Korea x Fem!China, Russia x Fem!China.


**Happy Pepero Day, everyone! This idea just popped into my head when I found out about this holiday during some research on Korea. I hope you like it!**

**Characters:**  
**South Korea - Im Yong Soo**  
**Fem!China - Wang Chun**  
**Russia - Ivan Braginski**

**I dedicate this one-shot to my friends Mary (South Korea), Maryanna (China), and Julia (Russia).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters. All rights are owned by the show's awesome creator, Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

November 11th was a favorite day for South Korea. When Pepero started becoming popular, the day had begun to turn into an almost substitute or extra Valentine's Day for his people. To celebrate, there was a game you could play with your significant other. Ever since the holiday started, Yong had just been an observer. This year he wanted to celebrate too. His dilemma: he needed a partner.

He knew just who it should be.

* * *

Yong travels to Chun's house and knocks on her door excitedly. In his hands he holds a box of regular Pepero and a bouquet of China's national flower, the plum blossom. The small red and white flowers are wrapped in a reflective gold paper. When China finally opens the door, she finds South Korea holding these objects in front of him, smiling brightly.

"Chun!" She grimaces. _Not today..._ she thinks. "I wanted to give you these!" He tries to hand her the bouquet eagerly, only to have Chun hold up her hand in a gesture that clearly means "stop."

"I'm busy, Yong Soo. Thanks, but no thanks, aru." She starts closing the door.

Yong shoots his foot out and uses it to block the door from shutting completely. "But, Chuuuuunn...I just want five minutes. Please?" His dark eyes become huge and his curl's face pouty. Yong calls on his inner pleading puppy; he even sounds like one with his whining of her name. Chun sighs heavily.

"I suppose five minutes wouldn't hurt, aru..." she grumbles, but her last few words are drowned out by an ecstatic squeal of glee from the Korean. He rushes by her then turns and gives her the flowers. She takes them this time with a small "Xièxiè."

Beaming, he walks further into her house, at ease. Chun follows him while mentally counting down the minutes and seconds until she would be allowed to kick him out. "Five minutes, Yong. Remember, aru?" She puts the blossoms in a vase with water, setting them in the living room on a side table.

"I know!" He plops down on one of her burgundy couches and pats the spot next to him, still grasping the candy box in his left hand. Chun sits next to him, curious. "Have you ever had these before?" Yong takes a chocolate covered biscuit stick out of the box.

"Oh, shi! Kiku gave me something like that before. They were called Pocky." Yong quickly becomes upset.

"These originated in Korea, da-ze! They're called Pepero. You're supposed to feed them to other people." He smiles and his curl does also, an innocent expression on his face. Chun is confused.

"But couldn't you just eat them on your own?"

"I guess, but this is tradition! You do this with good friends. I'm your friend, so I'll do this for you!" He keeps smiling and China eventually gives in.

"Alright, aru." Yong holds up the snack.

"Close your eyes!" he says in a sing-song voice and Chun does so without really thinking about it. _Three minutes, twenty-four seconds...three minutes twenty-three seconds..._

Yong grins and rests the edge of the Pepero in between her lips. "Go ahead." Chun starts nibbling at the end, making her way steadily through the biscuit. She eventually makes it two-thirds of the way through. _This is perfect_, he thinks before beginning to nibble at the other end. _People usually meet at the middle, but this is good enough for me!_ Before Chun can react to the sudden vibration from the opposite end of the biscuit, their lips meet. Her eyes shoot open and she tries to pull away, little noises bursting forth from her mouth, but Yong wraps an arm around her quickly, pulling her closer. Then he does what he does best: claim breasts.

Chun's muffled protests become louder and she bites his lip angrily. Yong cries out and pulls his head back but does not let go of her.

He soon wishes he did when a dark shadow shrouds them both. Low kolkolkols reverberate through the room. For someone so large, the nation could move like a phantom.

"Sunflower," Ivan purrs, a violet aura covering his face, "You need some help, da?" Scared out of her wits, Chun freezes and stares at him with wide eyes. "I'll take that as a yes." He picks Yong up by the collar of his jeogori and carries him out of the house.

Yong whimpers like the puppy he imitated earlier. "Please don't kill me!" he sobs. "I won't ever come here again..." is the first of a long list of excuses and promises. Russia cuts him off with a curt "nyet." Yong falls silent immediately.

Ivan sets the trembling nation on his feet outside of the house in the backyard, admiring his shakes and comparing them to those of his Baltics. His were not as vehement. At least, not yet.

* * *

Chun locks the door after they leave, terrified of Ivan and worried for Yong. She's not worried enough to go after them, however. _Yong got himself into this mess and he will have to get himself out._ Sighing softly, she lazily examines the blossoms he brought, lounging on the couch that only minutes before had supported her and Yong.

"Sunflower?' Chun jumps from the couch and faces Ivan, her mouth set in a deep frown after having a second to calm down. The nation had almost given her a heart attack!

"I'm too old for tricks like that, aru!" she scolds him sternly. Ivan just chuckles and leans the pipe in his hand against against the edge of the side table where the flowers stand watch over them. Chun eyes the rusted metal pipe warily.

"Oh, don't worry. It's not for you." He smiles, the aura and kolkolkoling having disappeared completely. Chun relaxes, but only slightly. "Now, what was that South Korea doing to my sunflower?"

She turns pink and mumbles, "Stop calling me that..." then says a little louder, "That's none of your business, aru."  
"But it is. Everything that happens to my sunflower is my business." He strokes her cheek gently with one hand, smiling when she blushes more but frowning a little when she pulls away. "What is wrong, sunflower?" Chun loses it, sick of Ivan and Yong's feelings that they own her.

"Stop calling me that, aru!" she exclaims then covers her mouth with both hands, suddenly pale and terrified. The temperature seems to drop a few degrees. Ivan does not regain his aura but picks up his pipe. Chun's eyes widen in fright but all he does is put it in the inside of his coat.

"On one condition, sunflower." He smiles again, which is the creepiest thing of all to China. "Kiss me."

"Um...okay..." She blushes again at her blurted answer. _Curse you, mouth!_ Russia smiles a bit more and bends down so that the small Chinese woman can reach his face. His violet eyes sparkle in delight at her answer.

He stays this way for a few seconds before saying, "I'm waiting, sunflower." He relishes the name on his tongue, knowing that if she does go through with the kiss he won't be able to say it again for a while.

Chun braces herself and leans forward, pressing her lips to his. Surprisingly, he does nothing to deepen the kiss or anything else like Yong did. He just gently kisses her back and is actually the first to pull away. Chun is dumbfounded when Ivan starts to just walk away after straightening up. "Where are you going?" He half-turns toward her.

"Home," he states simply, his tone not indicating anything that had just happened. "до свидания, China." He exits her house and shuts the door, leaving an extremely befuddled China behind him.

Chun shakes her head and goes to make herself some tea. _What just happened?_

* * *

**Translations:**

Xièxiè - Thank you

Shi/Da - Yes

Nyet - No

до свидания - Goodbye

**So that's it. I want to make this a full-length story one day, maybe...I'm not sure yet. It would be to show why Russia was acting weirdly, and I could even draw in some elements from Nargles1211 and my rp.**

**Molto grazie for reading! ****Please review!**


End file.
